The Killer of Light
by krunks8
Summary: *Chapter 2* should be coming up, first "ROMANCE" thing first romance please r&r!!!
1. The Prank and the Girl

Title: Moments of Truth, Moments of Death  
  
Summary: Lily and James fall in love, but that brings a killer  
  
Disclaimer: Lily and James are J.K. Rowling's, but the killer thing is mine. It has a name, but I don't want my whole story in the name!  
  
Chapter 1: The Prank and The Girl  
  
Lily was a sixth-year girl at Hogwarts. She had no boyfriend yet, but she still had friends. Their names were Mary and Caroline. They both had boyfriends, but no one seemed to like Lily. The only person she ever talked to was her friends.  
  
Lily was coming back from extra Charms tutoring when she saw on a bridge that went across the upper floor, a box. Two boys picked them up and started running across the bridge. Lily couldn't recognize them since the candle lights made their bodies black, and that they kept running past pillars on the bridge. She follow the bridge down some halls, and then Snape came walking down an intersection. Then, glitter fell and made Snape's hair red and curled about two inches above his head. It also turned his robe into a skirt with a tank top. Then they through a dung bomb in his face, and a lizard down his shirt. He started squealing around, and then the lizard jumped out and disappeared. Lily could hear some boys laughing from all around.  
  
Snape glared at Lily. He stopped down the hall and grabbed Lily's robe when she tried to run away.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, you little prankster. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention from you, Evans. Meet in my office at 4:00 tomorrow, Miss Evans." Snape sneered, and then he walked away.  
  
Lily ran to the wall and cried. She didn't do anything, why was she in trouble? Whoever those boys were, were in BIG trouble. Then, Sirius and James jumped down.  
  
"Sirius, you idiot." Lily heard James mutter.  
  
"She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, James." Sirius said.  
  
"We should go say sorry, she's crying. Detention too, we're the ones who deserve it." James muttered again.  
  
Lily blushed. She stopped crying immediately as James came walking over.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
Lily sunk her head into her shirt.  
  
"YOU IDIOTS!" She finally got out of her mouth.  
  
James fell backwards at the scream.  
  
"I'll go to the detention instead of you, with Sirius, and say that we were the ones who really did it." He said.  
  
Lily pushed James away and ran, crying all the way to the girls' dormitory in Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Look what you've gotten me into Sirius. Now she hates me." James spat out at Sirius.  
  
"Hey, YOU did the prank too. I'll make it up to her too. I promise." Sirius said back.  
  
They headed to the Gryffindor common room and sat down on a couch.  
  
"We're going to the detention. But what time." Sirius asked James.  
  
"I have no idea." James replied.  
  
Sirius sighed. "Well it is MY turn." Sirius grumbled.  
  
He walked over to the girls' dormitories and knocked on the door. Mary opened it.  
  
"May I speak to Lily?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sure." Mary said walking back into the dorm. Lily came out, eyes all dry.  
  
"What." She spat out.  
  
"If we're going to your detention, we have to know what time." Sirius said.  
  
"4:00 tomorrow." She said, and then ran back into the dormitory.  
  
Sirius walked back to James and told him the time.  
  
"Well, its not over yet. We still have to go to the detention. And then we have to make Lily happy again." James said.  
  
Boring chapter, I know. The next chapter will be torturing, but then third, the romance will come in.  
  
Signed,  
  
Krunks (for trunks in DBZ, not for that big muscular guy as a super hero =P) 


	2. The Detention

Chapter 2: The Detention  
  
  
  
The next day at 4:50, Sirius and James headed toward Pane's office. On the way they caught up with Pane, so they walked quietly behind him, and followed him to his office. Inside, through some windows, was Lily.  
  
Oh god, I shouldn't of came. Now he'll say that this is MY detention and tell them to get away. Kick him Potter! Lily thought.  
  
James sort of got the message. He stepped on Snape's robes and ripped them. Snape turned around and walked towards Sirius and James.  
  
"What do you think your doing? Five points from Gryffindor. And detention. Right now." Snape said.  
  
When they got inside they each sat down. James sat next to Lily and Sirius sat next to James.  
  
"So… Sirius and Lily. You clean the trophies in the trophy room. James, you stay here and stew up potions." Pane said.  
  
"I HATE stewing up potions." Sirius said. James was getting the idea.  
  
"And I like it. I HATE cleaning trophies." James lied.  
  
"Well, then James you clean the trophies and Sirius you stay here with me." Snape said.  
  
As Lily and James went into the trophy room, James told Lily  
  
"We both hate it. He doesn't really like it. He just didn't want me doing it. He knows I like this more, even though he like this better too, he saved me." James said.  
  
"That's nice." Lily said.  
  
Unluckily, they were bumped into Filch by the trophy room.  
  
"And what are YOU doing here." He grumbled.  
  
"We got a detention and had to clean the trophies." James said.  
  
"Well get in there and clean or I'll smash ya." Filch sneered. "And no kissing."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
They walked into the trophy room.  
  
"Oh my god. We'll NEVER clean all this." Lily said.  
  
"Yes we will." James tried to encourage her.  
  
They started cleaning a Tri Wizard Tournament trophy. Lily leaned over on James and stayed close to him. They started talking about all sorts of things. Quidditch, Classes, Pranks, and much more.  
  
They finished cleaning the last trophy, and then Lily said. "That was much funnier than I thought."  
  
"Yeah…" James replied.  
  
Lily leaned over on James some more. She put her hands around his waist, and moved closer. James put his hands around her and then, they kissed. Both let go and blushed.  
  
"Quick Filch's coming. Take your smile off and act normal." They pretended to scrub off the trophy and Filch came.  
  
"Good job, now get outta here." He said.  
  
They walked happily back to their Dormitories.  
  
"Mary, Caroline!" Lily cried running back in.  
  
"What?" They asked.  
  
"James kissed me!" She said.  
  
"I see something happening here." Caroline said. They all giggled and laid down in bed  
  
Im evil. Well in the first chapter I said snape, but its pane from now on remember that. My next chapters are them lovin eachother some more, more snoggin, and bigger ones.  
  
Signed,  
  
Krunks (not the super hero, but the DBZ trunks guy) =) 


End file.
